The Ten Commandments Mighty OrbotsBugaloos
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: When Pharaoh Ramses hears of the birth of a deliverer. He condems all Hebrew baby boys to be put to death. Yocheved places her baby son in a basket and sets him adrift on the Nile. Bithiah finds the child and names it Moses. Moses grows up and meets Gd
1. Cast List

Cast List

Moses- Courage

Ramses II- Melvin Bizarre

Yocheved- Belladonna

Bithiah- Benita Bizarre

Servant Girls-Bo Boo OhNo Reiko Seiko and Dia

Miriam- Joy

Joshua- Harmony

Aaron- I.Q.

Cheif Scribes- Crunch Bort Tor and Tweeter

Memnet- Suki

Seti I- Rob

Young Miriam- Ria

Young Aaron- Sparky

Baka- Funky Rat

Dathan- Woofer

Geresom- Jonathan

Nefeteri- Reiko

Zipporah- Seiko

Young Moses- Jonathan

Ramses I- Umbra

Slaves- Rob Crunch Tor Bort Joshua asemble

Hebrew Mothers- Dia Reiko Seiko and Joy

Baby Moses- Hoshi Me

Young Ramses- Christopher

Young Nefeteri- Liz

Ramses Son- Hoshi Me

Soldiers- asemble


	2. The Prophecy Of a Deliverer

Pharaoh Ramses I sat in his chair around him were his cheif priests and scribes and his advisor Baka

Divine One. A evil star made way over Egypt The cheif scribes bowed their head.

What does this mean Ramses demanded?

It means a priest answered that a prophecy of a deliverer who would lead the Hebrew slaves out of bondage. A star proclaims his birth.

then let the Hebrews die a soldier announced

No Ramses shook his head we need the slaves the more slaves more wealth

My lord pharaoh Baka suggested since this deliverer is only a newborn only their newborn may die.

Every newborn Hebrew man child shall die

So let it be written

So let it be done Ramses announced

So speaks Ramses I Baka announced grinning at his mates

(Soldiers leave to carry deed)


	3. A Baby On The Nile

( At the Hebrew Village Pharaoh's Soldiers are killing all the newborn Hebrew male children)

A Hebrew mother clutched her baby as Pharaoh's soldiers chased her. No please please she sobbed begging for the child's life. Please... No Noooo

Meanwhile one Hebrew mother Yocheved and her daughter Miriam snuck their newborn baby toward the river. Yocheved placed her baby son in a basket. God of Abraham she prayed take my child into thy hands so he may live to thy serve thy

After closing the lid Yocheved set the basket adrift on the Nile.

But Mother Miriam protested we have not given him a name

God will give him a name Yocheved answered letting the basket go. Follow it Miriam watch from the reeds see where the Lord may lead him

Yes Mother Miriam whispered

(Miriam follows the basket)

Miriam waved at her mother and then followed the basket.

At Pharaoh's palace Bithiah Pharaoh's daughter her servant Memnet and a few servant girls are swimming and playing on the Nile river

Catch a loatus and you catch a wish

What will you wish for Tulia asked one girl gold or a Man

Gold of course Tulia answered then i can have any man.

Gold will never fill an empty heart

Quiet you chattering geese hissed Memnet

Oh Mement your only happy when your misrable

You fools Memnet restorted talk of empty hearts before the Pharaoh's daughter where is in her heart but the memory of a dead husband

We meant no harm Memnet the girls answered

Bithiah meanwhile discovered the ark hidden in the reeds. Look there's some thing here she exclaimed Bithiah opened the basket to discover the baby crying. Holding the infant's hand she smiled.

Be sure it's not a crocodile a servant joked

Bithiah can charm tears from a crocodile another girl laughed

Oh screamed a girl

What is it Bithiah? What did you find?

Just a drifting basket Bithiah answered a thought came to her a son at last. Bithiah was a childless widow. Her husband was dead and now he sent her this boy for her

Shall we come and help you get it? Another girl asked

Mement send the girls away i'd rather be alone now.

Now see what you've done Memnet scolded Back to the palace all of you

We meant no harm Memnet

the girls answered as they left

Bithiah appeared with the basket she carried it up the shore

What have you found Memnet asked?

The answer to my prayers

You prayed for basket

No I prayed for a son

Your husband is in the house of the dead Memnet explained

And he has asked the Nile God to bring me this beautiful boy Bithiah opened the basket and lifts the baby out

Do you know the pattern of this cloth?

If my son is covered in it, It is a royal robe.

it is the Levi cloth of a Hebrew slave. This child was placed upon the water to save it's life from your father's edict

I am the pharaoh's daughter and this is my son he shall be reared in my house as the prince of the two lands

My mother and her mother before her were branded to the pharaoh's service I will not see you make this son of slaves a prince of Egypt

You will see him Memnet you will see him walk his head among the eagles you will serve him as you serve me drown the ark in the water sink it into silence. ( coos baby)

Raise your hands Memnet what you have buried in the Nile shall remained buried in your heart Do you oath it?

I will be silent

The day you break that oath will be the last your eyes shall ever see

Oh

You will be the glory of Egypt my son, mighty in words and deeds, Kings shall bow before you Your name will live when the pryamids are dust and because i drew you from the water. I shall call you Moses

Moses

Moses


End file.
